James and the Muggle
by hpFanAlways26
Summary: James goes to Muggle London with his Muggle Studies class, and he meets a beautiful, witty, amazing girl there. He goes out with her, and now he wants her to be his date to the Christmas dance. Unfortunately, she's a muggle, so he doesn't know what to do. Should he admit his true identity? Or should he go with someone else, and risk losing his one true love forever? James/OC


Chapter 1

Hi, my name is James Sirius Potter, and I am a wizard. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and... That's enough with introductions. Today, my Muggle Studies class was going to be studying muggles in their natural habitat. Professor Turner says that it's not polite to phrase it like that but I caught him trying not to smile. So, here we are, in Muggle London, at a museum, trying our hardest to look like a muggle school group. I swear, someone's gonna notice that we don't belong. Maybe it's because of our 'weird' robes, our maybe 30 or so 17 year olds all huddled around, not doing much of anything. I swear someone's gonna notice. Someone's gonna blow our -

"Hello! Is this the HWW school group for 2 o'clock?" a voice with an American accent said.

I jumped. So Turner had been smart enough to at least set up a date and time for our visit.

"Yes. Yes we are. I am Professor Turner. I teach maths at HWW. And you are?" Professor Turner said, a bit more formally then he's ever been.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm your tour guide. My name's Kris. So... Will your class be taking the primary school tour, the little kids tour, or the secondary school tour?" she asked, ignoring the laughs and snorts emitted from the group. "From the way you guys are acting, I suggest the little kids tour, but that's really for a more mature group."

That really brought out the laughs. I could see Turner from the corner of my eye, his face red as he tried to keep in the giggles. I was even laughing. This American muggle had wit!

"Er...The secondary school tour should do great," said Turner. I was impressed at how long he could keep his laughter in. "Is there a bathroom around here?"

After he went to the loo and let his laughter out, our class started to walk the halls of the museum. It was an art museum, and I couldn't help but notice how wonderful everything looked, even if it was created by muggles. These muggles had some sort of magic of their own. I found myself slowly drifting towards the tour guide – Kris, she'd said her name was – and finally got close enough to talk to her.

"So, how old are you?" I asked. "You can't be any older than 19."

She laughed. "Nope. I'm 17. I turn 18 in January."

"Hey, I'm 17, too. 'Cept I turn 18 in March."

"Hah, I'm older than you. What's your name, by the way?"

"My name is James. James Potter."

For some reason she burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry," she said, in between breaths. "I thought you were joking."

Why I would joke about my name, I have no clue, so I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, in a series of books, there's a character by the name of James Potter."

I comprehended as soon as she said 'books'. "Oh. That's probably why. You see, I don't read much. Just magazines. Mostly Qui-" I stopped, she had no bleeding idea what Quidditch was. "Er...quick reads. I can't sit still long enough to read a whole novel, much less a whole series."

Her face dropped. "You should start to read more often, it's rather fun."

"I'll think about it." I won't. "So, why aren't you at school?"

She blushed. "Funny story, actually. I was one of the few from my school chosen to come here and represent my school in this new program. I forget what it's called. Foreign...Travels? I dunno. But, here I am. I took this job 'cause I like art and I love being around it."

"I know. It's quite amazing that some people can create this sort of stuff, I kind of wonder how they all did this without magic." Oops. I slipped up. She's gonna notice. She's totally gonna no-

"I know, right. Actually, if you're interested in this art, then you should come with me. I want to show you something."

She didn't notice the slip-up! Oh joy! "I'd love to."

She took me to a room that said, 'Staff Only' ("It's fine, my friend comes back here all the time."), and went to a wall of lockers. She opened one and got out a notebook. It was black and had spiral rings on it. She brought me over to a corner and sat down.

"Okay. Before I open this, I want to say that by doing this, I am not bragging in any way. Okay, maybe a little, but not much. I am only doing this for your own pleasure. You ready?"

I nodded and she opened it. I gasped. I was staring at a drawing of her clustered with various drawings of people, animals, and objects. She turned the page. There was a picture of a girl with blond hair and a pretty smile. I saw her show up on many other pages as well.

"So... Who's this?" I finally asked.

"Oh. Just a character from a book series. Her name's Luna."

My mind fluttered instantly to Mum and Dad's friend, Luna Lovegood, but I shook my head, dismissing the thought. Kris was a muggle, how was she to know about any part of my life?

"These are wonderful," I breathed.

Her face turned a faint pink as she said, "Thanks. Wow, look at the time! It's nearly 5! Your tour's almost over!"

Before I could come to my senses, or even tell myself that I already had a girlfriend, I asked, "Hey, do you want to go out with me? Like, to dinner or something?"

"That would be wonderful. Here, let me give you my email. You can email me the details when you're not so hurried. Here."

She handed me a slip of paper with a string of letters and symbols on it. "I'll see you then, bye, I gotta run!" she called and she left me standing there, still a bit confused.

"What the hell is an email?" I asked my muggle-born friend, Lizzie, later that afternoon.

"Well, it's a muggle thing that people use to contact others. Why don't you ask you Grandpa to help you set up an account? He'd be thrilled. Maybe Christmas?"

"Er... No. I need to do it as soon as possible."

She stared at me for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay," she said. "I'll help you set one up tomorrow. Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Lizzie."

We then went to our respective dorms. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams were filled with a certain mysterious brunette girl. _Kris,_ I thought to myself. _What a pretty name, for a beautiful girl._


End file.
